Interferências
by Buchstabieren
Summary: "- Você devia saber. – Lily deu uma leve cotovelada no garoto. – Nunca somos como dizem que somos. "


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Que Merlin a recompense.**  
**

* * *

**Interferências**

Já surgiram muitos boatos sobre James Potter e Lily Evans. Alguns juram que James era um arrogante que saiu com ¾ da população feminina de Hogwarts. Outros dizem que Lily era uma sabe-tudo mandona. Muitos dizem que James era obcecado por Lily e que ela não suportava nem ao menos ficar na mesma sala comunal que o garoto por mais do que alguns minutos.

Diziam que as brigas entre os dois eram explosivas. Quantas brigas foram "abertas ao público"? **Duas**.

A verdade, conhecida apenas pelos amigos e pelos que remotamente acompanhavam o cotidiano dos dois é que James e Lily eram adolescentes ligeiramente normais, nada indicava que poderiam decidir o futuro de uma guerra. Ambos eram corajosos e, por isso, Grifinórios, bons alunos, leais e gostavam de se divertir.

De um modo geral, eram dois alunos do mesmo ano que compartilhavam algum tipo de intimidade desde o momento em que Marlene McKinnon, amiga de Lily, começou a namorar Sirius Black, amigo de James.

- Hey! – um garoto de cabelos escruros e pele queimada de sol andava rápido em direção à um grupo de alunos do sexto ano – Vocês viram a Evans por aí?

- Acabei de vê-la sair da sala da McGonagall. – Amus Diggory respondeu. – Pensei que você estivesse com a _Lene_, Black.

- Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com o tom de voz que você usa para falar da minha namorada , Diggory. Não queremos você na Ala Hospitalar, certo? – Sirius Black rosnou enquanto corria como um louco em direção ao quarto andar. No meio entre tantos alunos que saíam de suas aulas do período da tarde, avistou a garota ruiva. – Lily! Lily!

- Sirius? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily ao ser interrompida pelo garoto.

- Professora McGonagall. – cumprimentou Sirius. – Sinto muito pela interrupção. Eu... huh... tenho que falar com Lily... a sós. É um importante assunto sobre.. _Herbologia._

- Tudo bem, senhor Black. Tenho a impressão de que é melhor não saber o que tanto lhe aflinge sobre _Herbologia_. – disse Minerva McGonagall estreitanto os olhos para o garoto. – Senhorita Evans? Diga ao senhor Potter que entendo que a final do campeonato de quadribol está chegando e que adoraria ter a taça em minha sala por mais um ano, mas o lembre de que ambos são monitores-chefes.

- Pode deixar, professora. Tenho certeza de que ele possui um bom motivo para não ter entregue seus relatórios, mas falarei com ele. – Lily disse com um pequeno soriso no canto do lábio. – Agora.. com licença, professora.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? – Lily perguntou enquanto ambos corriam pelos corredores usando todas as passagens secretas possíveis. – Foi Remo? Mas ainda nem escureceu... não. James?

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou atônito enquanto parava em frente à um armário de vassouras. – Desde quando você.. Como? Marlene..

- Claro que sabe. – Lily falou ofegante enquanto parava ao seu lado e colocava mechas de seu cabelo no lugar. – Desde o terceiro ano. Não somos idiotas, Sirius.

- Mas.. mas..

- Sirius! – Lily o interrompeu e falou como a uma criança. – Acho que você queria me contar algo.

- Não.. sim, claro. – Sirius recobrou o foco. – Olhe, como você já sabe sobre o Moony fica mais fácil. James comeu uma tortinha de abóbora com uma poção do amor. Bem forte, por sinal. Não podemos lidar com isso agora, não temos tempo. A Lua.. enfim, Marlene está em detenção essa noite.

- O caso da Styles. – Lily abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sim, o caso Styles.1 – Sirius sorriu com orgulho ao lembrar do ocorrido. – Lily. Preciso que o mantenha seguro, ok? Eu não sei até quando eu e Peter ficaremos.. ocupados.

- Sem problemas, Padfoot. – Lily acentiu. – Onde você o colocou?

- Dentro desse armário. – Sirius apontou para o armário que estavam em frente. – Mais uma coisa. Você vai precisar de alguns... artefatos.

- James? James? – Lily tentava chamar a atenção do maroto. – É a Lily. Sirius não está por aqui, então, não tente nenhuma azaração, entendeu? Vamos James. Diga se entendeu.

- Entendi, Lily.. – James sussurou.

- _Alorromora_. – Lily murmurou e se deparou com o garoto sentado em um dos cantos do armário, todo coberto com uma gosma verde e sem camisa. Seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão das costas do garoto à mostra, passando por seus braços. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Foi o Black. Aquele _canalha_. – resmungou James. – Ele está com ciúmes. CIÚMES! Ele quer me afastar do meu solzinho. Porque ele quer fazer isso, Lily? – James perguntou com voz de choro. – Eu a amo tanto.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Mas deve ter sido um mal-entendido. Logo, logo você e Sirius vão voltar a se falar. – Lily se agachou ao seu lado e estendeu a mão. – Vamos, James. Vamos limpar toda essa sujeira e tomar alguma coisa.

- Que bom que você me entende, Lily. – James segurou em sua mão. – Você vai ser a madrinha do meu primogênito, aceita?

- Claro que sim. Me sentirei honrada. – Lily o enrolava enquanto o conduzia em direção ao quarto dos monitores-chefes. – Você já planejou mais alguma coisa?

- Aah. Planejei sim, você quer ouvir?

- Quero, claro que sim. – Lily falou enquanto entrava no espaço comum aos monitores.

- Então, eu estava pensando em uma cerimônia bem grande, sabe? Convidaria todos os meus amigos. Será que o Dumbledore iria? Ele tem muitos compromissos, né, mas.. Eu convidaria ele e Minnie. Sim, sim. Só não vou chamar o Sirius, ele não é mais meu amigo. Eu tô todo sujo por culpa dele. – James finalizou, emburrado.

- Toma, pega essa cerveja amanteigada. Vai te fazer bem. – disse Lily enquanto tentava fazer com que se distraisse. – Porque você não escreve uma carta contando _tudo_ o que sente para o seu solzinho?

- Ótima idéia, _Dizzie Miss Lily_2. Preciso de uma pena.

- Tem uma na escrivaninha. – Lily indicou. – Olha, vou no meu dormitório um minutinho, já volto. Aí, você continua me contando, tá?

- Uhum. – concordou James um pouco tonto.

- Sirius? – Lily chamou o garoto através de um espelho de mão. – Sirius.

- Você demorou. Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. – o imagem do maroto, lentamente, se formou no espelho.

- James. Ele possui muita imaginação. – Lily riu. – Ele está um pouco zangado com você.

- Ele supera. – Sirius decretou. – Olha, preciso voltar. Te vejo amanhã. E... obrigada, Lily.

- James? – Lily o chamou ao voltar para onde o havia deixado e se deparou com o garoto dormindo com a mão dentro do tinteiro. Com um lenço, os limpou e tirou o excesso de gosma verde de seus cabelos. – _Vigardium Leviosa. _– O corpo de James levitou graciosamente até o sofá perto da lareira. Em seguida, Lily conjurou travesseiros e cobertores para ambos e se sentou em uma poltrona com seu livro de transfiguração.

- Huh.. minha cabeça. – James acordou algumas horas depois meio tonto. – O que aconteceu.. Lily?

Lily Evans estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima ao sofá onde estava deitado, seus pés estavam apoiados na mesinha de centro, ao lado de uma caneca de chocolate quente. Seus cabelos estavam livres da longa trança que ela mantinha nos dias de aula e caiam sobre seu rosto. O nó de sua gravata tinha sido desfeito e os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa estavam abertos. Sua cabeça era sustentada por sua mão direita e o livro que parecia estar lendo escorregava de seu colo.

Tentando chegar ao banheiro, James tropeçou na coberta com que havia dormido e com um estrondo esbarrou na mesinha, acordando Lily.

- Por Merlim..? – Lily se levantou agitada. – Ah.. você já acordou.

- Porque você não foi dormir no seu quarto? Deve estar toda dolorida.. – James franziu as sombrancelhas.

- Já tive noites piores. – Lily disse enquanto se espreguiçava. – E eu tinha que ficar de olho em você até o efeito da poção do amor passar.

- Você não parecia muito alerta. – James a provocou. – Você sabe que horas são?

- Por volta das cinco. – Lily disse consultando seu relógio de pulso. – Nem adianta voltarmos a dormir. O que acha de um café-da-manhã adiantado?

- Excelente idéia. – James concordou. – Mas antes tenho que dar um jeito nessa... gosma verde. – riu indicando seus braços.

– Mas como você fez para passar tão rápido? Quando Peter foi caiu nessa cilada, tivemos que trancá-lo por um dia inteiro, já que não dava para ir até Madame Pomfrey e nem roubar os ingredientes para o antídoto do Slughorn. – James perguntou curioso enquanto eram servidos pelos elfos na cozinha depois de terem tomado banho e trocado suas vestes.

- Cerveja Amanteigada. – Lily respondeu enquanto se servia de chá. – Tem alguma coisa na composição que enfraquece a poção, mas que deixa a pessoa um pouco sonolenta. Uma descoberta minha e de Marley. E não, não pergunte. – Lily adiantou a próxima pergunta do rapaz, possuia um brilho divertido no olhar. – Segredo mortal.

- Eu posso perguntar a Sirius se ele sabe de algo e, com certeza, ele vai perguntar à Marlene e vai descobrir. – James tentou.

- Hahahaha. Chantagem? Mal-agradecido.. – Lily simulou uma cara feia. – Não, James, não vai. É muito comprometedor.. tanto para mim quanto para ela. Marlene não vai contar, assim como eu também não.

- Quem diria.. a monitora-chefe tem um segredo.. _comprometedor_. Muitas pessoas dariam alguns galeões pela informação.

- Deixe de ser curioso. – disse Lily em meio a uma gargalhada. – Termine logo de comer, vamos dar uma volta por aí enquanto o castelo não acorda.

- Você sabe que eu não vou descansar, né? – James constatou para, em seguida, adquirir um tom mais sério. – Lily.. obrigada. Obrigada _mesmo_.

- Não foi nada, James.

- O que eu não entendo é como você caiu nessa. Você é um maroto, afinal. – constatou Lily ao se acomodar mais confortavelmente em baixo de uma das árvores perto do lago.

- Bem, as tortinhas simplesmente não apareceram lá. Eu pensei que tivesse sido você, sabe?

- Eu? – a garota o olhou atônita. – Porque, diabos, eu iria te dar tortinhas de abóbora? E porque eu ia deixar no seu quarto? Eu poderia ter te dado durante o dia, a qualquer hora...

- Aaahn. Eu achei que fosse uma maneira de demonstrar que você estava, er.. _interessada_. – James passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. Buscava fugir do olhar atônito de Lily. – E eu _realmente_ gosto de tortinhas de abóbora.

- Mas.. antes, você não estava falando de mim, você não me assediou. Eu não era o seu _solzinho_... – Lily comentou erguendo as sombrancelhas.

- Emmeline Vance. Foi ela. – James resmungou.

- Ela não foi sua última namorada? -

- Eu nunca namorei, Lily. Ou pelo menos, nunca me senti como se estivesse. – Lily o olhava incrédula. – Sério.. eu nunca enganei ninguém, nunca pedi que ninguém fosse minha namorada, as pessoas simplesmente assumiam isso e, bem, Emmeline passou dos limites.

- Vai haver retaliação?

- Pode apostar nisso. – James declarou solenemente. Olhou pela terceira vez o relógio. _Seis e meia._

- Você está preocupado com os garotos?

- Um pouco. – confessou James não querendo dar mais detalhes sobre Remus.

- Você não precisa. – Lily murmurou olhando em volta a procura de possíveis ouvintes. – Eu conversei com Sirius pelo.. espelho. Parecia estar tudo sob controle em relação.. em relação, huh, à Remus.

- Sirius te contou sobre o espelho? ... e sobre Remus? – James perguntou completamente atônito.

- Só sobre o espelho. Nós tínhamos que nos comunicar. – Lily explicou um pouco sem-graça. – E sobre Remus.. Snape encheu nossas cabeças dizendo que vocês guardavam um **grande** segredo. Até que um dia Marley e eu começamos a prestar atenção e daí foi fácil somar dois e dois.

- Remus.. ele sabe que vocês sabem? – Lily negou com um movimento na cabeça. – Maldito Seboso.

- Não acho que mais alguém tenha prestado atenção no que ele fala.

- E vocês descobriram mais alguma coisa? – James perguntou ansioso.

- Sobre vocês serem animagos? – Lily murmurou ainda mais envergonhada por saber de todos os segredos mais bem guardados deles. James arregalou os olhos. – Bem... eu sabia que vocês iam tentar ajudar Remus, de alguma forma. Você e Sirius são pessoas de ação, que resolvem, entende? E... achei muito estranho o fato de vocês sempre parecerem saber mais sobre Animagia do que um aluno do quinto ano3 normalmente sabe. Não menosprezando vocês... – Lily finalizou quando James não esboçou qualquer reação, apenas ficou olhando-a sob a luz do sol que já havia nascido. – Marley não sabe sobre isso. Eu achei que ela ficaria preocupada com Sirius se soubesse o que vocês fazem para ajudar Remus, achei desnecessário contar a ela...

- Você é surpreendente, Lily Evans. – James deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não sei como as pessoas ainda não notaram isso.

- Eu só presto atenção, na verdade. – contestou Lily. Estava nervosa, não gostava que as pessoas tentassem analisá-la.

James continuou olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota com um sorriso de satisfação, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande descoberta. Após alguns minutos James voltou seu olhar para a margem do Lago. A Lula Gigante ainda não havia despertado.

- Os boatos sobre você não são muito reais. – James constatou. – Você não é da cor que pintam. Eu já havia percebido quando nós nos aproximamos por causa do Pads e da Marlene, mas agora está muito claro.

- Você devia saber. – Lily deu uma leve cotovelada no garoto. – Nunca somos como dizem que somos.

- É verdade. – James concordou com uma gargalhada. – As histórias sobre nós dois são hilárias.

- Pois é. Nós brigamos, o que? **Duas vezes?** – James concordou com a garota. – Então.. brigamos duas vezes e mais _nada_, né? As pessoas são muito exageradas. Até hoje eu sou a ruiva estressada da Grifinória.

- E eu sou o obcecado rejeitado. – James riu ao lembrar dos boatos. – Eu te chamei para sair uma vez?

- Não, duas. Teve a vez do lago, lembra?

- Aaaaah. Essa não conta. Eu meio que queria te deixar mais irritada.

- E se saiu muito bem. – Lily concordou.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – James pediu, virando-se para ficar completamente voltado para a garota.

- Acho que sim. Eu sei mais sobre os seus segredos do que você sobre os meus.

- Porque você disse não? – James franziu a testa e passou a mão por seus cabelos.

- James, eu...

- Não precisa responder se não quiser... Mas é que eu não entendi, sabe? A gente se dava bem, como dois colegas de classe, né? E você não estava interessada em outra pessoa, só saiu como Diggory meses depois. E eu não te chamei coma intenção de te _agarrar_ no 1o. encontro. Só queria sair com você para, sei lá, beber alguma coisa no Três Vassouras, passar na Dedosmel e, no final, na Zonko's. Eu não pretendia nada ardente, _entende_?

- Você está me deixando sem-graça. – Lily disse massageando o pescoço. – Eu disse não porque.. eu não sabia o que esperar – não que eu fosse inexperiente, já havia saído com outros garotos – e o Snape ainda era meu amigo na época, se eu aceitasse, iria magoá-lo.

- Entendo.. – James murmrou perdido em pensamentos, olhando fixamente para o lago.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Lily o imitou, vermelha, após alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois. James concordou com a cabeça. – Porque você só me chamou para sair naquela vez?

- Hum... Logo depois, Sirius começou a sair com Marlene e ele ficou muito envolvido, mas do que eu tinha visto até então. Eu gostava muito de Marlene e os apoiava completamente. – James mudou para uma posição mais confortável, ainda de frente para ela. – Um dia Sirius e eu estávamos conversando sobre a amizade entre vocês duas. Ele disse que Marlene gostava muito de você, era como eu e ele. Você estava começando a conquistá-lo também, sabe? E bem... ele me pediu que não fizesse nada para magoá-la. Que tomasse cuidado com você, porque você era especial. E.. eu nunca mais insisti. Eu não queria correr o risco de acabar criando uma situação que magoasse a você, a mim, a Sirius e a Marlene de uma vez só.

- Eu não sabia que vocês costumavam falar sobre mim.. – Lily estava vermelha.

- Ás vezes nós falamos, mas sempre relacionada a Marlene. – James coçou a bochecha. – Apesar de acharem o contrário, nós não conversamos sobre garotas tão explicitamente.

- Se Sirius não tivesse dito nada, você teria insistido?

- Eu teria tentado mais uma ou duas vezes depois de algum tempo. Mas eu não me tornaria obcecado como dizem. – James riu da ideia. – Hum.. você teria aceitado? Se eu tivesse insistido?

- Não sei. – Lily respondeu distraída. – Talvez.

- Sabe.. eu achei que você fosse ficar irritada com essa atitude do Pads. – James a olhou curioso. – Com o fato de ele ter se intrometido na sua vida.

- Não se engane. É um pouco irritante, mesmo. – Lily o olhou séria. – Mas eu o entendo. Antes dele e Marlene começarem a namorar, nós tivemos uma looonga conversa. – Lily piscou para o garoto.

- Você o ameaçou com tortura?

- Eu o ameacei com morte. – Lily respondeu. James deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Vamos. – James se levantou ao notar que já estava quase na hora do primeiro tempo e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. – Temos que ir.

- Onde você estava? Porque não foi tomar café-da-manhã? – Marlene perguntou ao se sentar ao lado de Lily, se preparando para a aula de Transfiguração. – Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?

- Precisei ficar tomando conta de James ontem à noite e acabei tomando café na cozinha. – Lily respondeu ao começar a tirar seu livro da mochila. – Mas é uma longa história. Depois...

- Bom dia, senhores. – cumprimentou Minerva McGonagall ao entrar na sala. – Senhor Petigrew, por favor tire esse chapéu ridiculo.

No momento em que Marlene se distraiu ao copiar as anotações de aula no quadro-negro, Lily mandou um bilhete para James e Sirius em um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Marotos, _

_Marley quer saber o que aconteceu ontem e não posso mentir. Devo contar tudo? Acho melhor que Pads conte sobre o seu animalzinho._

_Lily._

Observou o bilhete chegar até James e Sirius, que estavam sentados algumas fileiras atrás, e eles começarem a ler. Após alguns minutos, recebeu a resposta no verso do pergaminho.

_Lily, _

_Eu vou contar tudo à ela hoje. Não se preocupe. _

_Pads._

- O QUE?

- Sirius deve ter acabado de contar à ela. – Peter observou.

- Marlene nunca foi uma pessoa de reações calmas. – Lily comentou. Ela, James e Peter estavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória discutindo as vantagens de se transformar em uma cabra e não em um bode. – Acho que ela tem dificuldade de lidar com surpresas.

- Parece que Sirius arranjou um jeito de acalmá-la. – James sorriu malicioso. Estava deitado no chão, perto do sofá onde Lily se encontrava, próximo à lareira.

- Lily? Posso falar com você a sós? – Edgar Bone perguntou ao se aproximar do trio.

- Ué? Claro, Ed. – Lily disse com um sorriso gentil ao se levantar do sofá. – E vocês dois... depois me contem a reação de Marley.

- Pode deixar. – Peter assentiu. Observava curioso o repentino silêncio de James. Parecia estar incomodado com a aproximação do outro grifinório. Olhando Lily se afastar, disse: - Pensei que a tivesse superado, sabe?

- Quem? – James perguntou distraído.

- Lily.

- Não diga bobagens, Wormtail. – James resmungou ao se levantar e se sentar no lugar vago que fora de Lily.

- _Negação_. – Peter sorriu e encarou o outro maroto com um misto de divertimento e exaspero. – Por Merlin, se você a quer, diga isso à ela.

- Como se você tivesse experiência no assunto... – James contrapôs.

- Não, mas sou sensato. Você está a fim dela à anos. – Peter disse se acomodando melhor na poltrona. – Se fosse mesmo tão inteligente como dizem, teria resolvido isso a mais tempo.

- _Nunca somos o que dizem que somos. _– James murmurou.

- Peter disse que o Bone queria falar com você... – Marlene disse ao se sentar ao lado de Lily na biblioteca.

- Ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade. – Lily disse sem desviar seus olhos do livro de poções que estava lendo. – Nada demais.

- E você vai...? – Marlene insistiu sem se deixar abater pela aparente indiferença da garota.

- Não. Não estou no clima.

- Hum... – Marlene retirou seu material da mochila e começou a resolver os problemas de transfiguração. – James parecia estar um pouco incomodado..

- Não vai começar de novo, né, Marley? – Lily finalmente desviou seu olhar do livro. – O que falam sobre nós dois.. não está certo. Não é real. Nós há nenhuma atração irresistível, nenhum amor oprimido.. não há, entende? Os boatos não vão se tornar verdadeiros só porque você quer...

- Lily. Eu nunca quis que você e James se entendessem por causa desses boatos, eu sei que são pura imaginação. Eu conheço você e conheço James. – Marlene a encarou séria. – Eu só não acho certo vocês dois perderem a chance de descobrir se há algo entre vocês porque se sentem... inibidos pelo que dizem ou pelo que Sirius disse.

- Sirius...?

- Ele não me contou, mas eu sei que ele disse alguma coisa para James a seu respeito. – Marlene deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Desculpe, Marley. – Lily a encarou um pouco triste. – Eu descontei em você a minha irritação com Bone.

- Não esquenta. – Marlene desistiu de vez de colocar seus deveres em dia. – Mas agora me conta o que realmente aconteceu ontem. Esses garotos não sabem contar histórias.

- Bem... eu estava falando com McGonagall quando Sirius me encontrou.. – Lily começou a contar os acontecimentos da última noite, estava um pouco mais relaxada.

- Você está bem? – Lily perguntou indecisa ao se sentar perto de Remus na Salão Comunal. – Não sei se essa é a pergunta apropriada...

- Eu estou bem. – Remus respondeu com um sorriso bondoso. – A geente não se acostuma, mas sabe o que esperar. Bem.. James me contou tudo. Gostaria de agradecer pela sua... _discrição._

- Não seja tão formal, Remus. – Lily reclamou ao abraçá-lo. – Nós somos amigos.

- Sim, nós somos. – Remus ficou alguns segundos olhando para ela, agradecido. – E falando de amigos, Marlene me contou coisas muito interessantes sobre James e você.

- Ah, não. – Lily resmungou. – Porque todos se importam tanto conosco?

- Você precisa que eu explique? – Remus franziu as sombrancelhas, estava incrédulo.

- Eu e James.. _não_. Todos falam que... e nós nem... Argh. Estou cansada dessa história.

- Que história? – James perguntou. Havia se aproximado dos amigos sem que eles notassem e escutou um pedaço da fala de Lily. – O que está acontecendo?

- Lily estava dizendo que está cansada desses boatos sobre vocês dois. – Remus respondeu sereno.

- Remus! – Lily exclamou constrangida.

- Ainda estão te pertubando com isso? Pensei que fosse apenas comigo.. – James comentou olhando para Lily. – Remus. Pela última vez, eu e Lily somos apenas amigos. Só isso. Essa história toda que inventaram sobre a gente, é papo furado.

- É. – Lily concordou com James. – Nós nem mesmo tínhamos conversado sobre isso até alguns dias atrás.

- Eu discordo. – Remus disse.

- Não sei se quero continuar ouvindo. – Lily resmungou.

- Eu acho que vocês se sentem inibidos. – Remus ignorou a interrupção de Lily. – Inibidos porque diversas pessoas lhe conferiram sentimentos dos quais vocês não tem certeza. Inibidos porque conhecem as consequências. Porque vocês sabem que se caso não dê certo, não serão os únicos afetados. Sirius, Marlene, Peter, eu.. nós ficaremos tristes por vocês também. E por isso vocês tem **medo** de tentar. – Remus encarou os dois atentamente antes de continuar. – Mas se fosse para eu dar um coselho, eu diria para vocês ignorarem todos. Ninguém importa. E façam o que vocês realmente querem, e que – talvez – vocês nem se lembrem mais que querem. – Remus concluiu e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. – Agora eu vou dormir, vou repôr algumas aulas amanhã com a McGonagall.

James e Lily ficaram sentados um ao lado do outro sem se encostarem por um longo tempo. Ficaram encarando o fogo da lareira que se consumia aos poucos.

- O que ele disse.. é verdade, né? – Lily murmurou enquanto se virava para James.

- É, é verdade. – James concordou.

- É. – Lily suspirou. – Eu não... não quero falar sobre isso, se você não se importar. _Não agora._

- Tudo bem.

- Então tá. – Os dois continuaram a se encarar fixamente.

- Melhor a gente ir para para o quarto dos monitores. – James disse. – Daqui a pouco o Filch começa a patrulha.

- Vem com a gente, Lily! – Marlene tentou mais uma vez convencer a amiga. – Vai ser divertido.

- Não, Bob. Obrigada assim mesmo. – Lily negou com um sorriso para a amiga e meneou com a cabeça em direção à Sirius. – Aproveitem.

- Mas o que você vai ficar fazendo sozinha? – Sirius perguntou preocupado.

- Eu tenho que ficar de olho nos terceiranistas. _Não se preocupem_. – Lily respondeu. E se virou em direção à praça onde estava a estátua de Harvey Ridgebiet4

- Lily? – James a reconheceu assustado. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou dando um tempo até que os calouros voltem para Hogwarts.

- Porque não está em Hogsmead?

- Não há nada de interessante lá. – Lily respondeu com um dar de ombros e se sentou ao lado de James no banco perto da estátua. A neve caía fina e constratava com o casaco preto que ambos usavam.

- James... – Lily murmurou se virando para o garoto...

- Sim?

Lily se inclinou-se suavemente sobre o rapaz. Seus lábios se encostaram, estavam quentes. O beijo aos poucos foi mudando de intensidade. Apenas seus lábios se encostavam. James sem interromper o beijo, segurou a mão de Lily. Com o tempo, ambos se acalmaram e o garoto descansou a testa na bochecha da ruiva.

- Se você tivesse me chamado para sair apenas mais uma vez, teria dito sim. – Lily admitiu com um sorriso.

- Eu gosto de você. – James disse, encarando-a nos olhos. – _Muito._

- É. – Lily colocou a mão que não estava sendo segurada no rosto dele. – Eu também gosto muito de você. Hum... você está muito gelado.

- Você quer tomar um chocolate quente? – James levantou e estendeu a mão em sinal de convite.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

1 _O Caso Styles_ – Nome do último romance da Agatha Christie em que o Hercule Poirot participou. A referência não tem nada a ver com a história do livro.

2 _Dizzie Miss Lizie _é uma música do disco Help!, lançado em 1965, pelos Beatles.

3 Não sei realmente em que ano os alunos aprendem sobre animagia em Hogwarts, por isso, estipulei que seria no quinto ano.

4 _Dragonlogist_, capturou o primeiro Peruvia Vipertooth no maior santuário de dragões do mundo, na Romênia.

Eu não me lembro muito bem de quanto tempo eu precisei para escrever essa fic. Mas sei que deve ter sido _muito_. Apesar de sempre ter sido apaixonada pela leitura, escrever nunca foi fácil para mim. Talvez porque eu sempre tenha sido exigente demais comigo mesma, sempre achava que aquele não era o verbo certo e nem a conjunção mais adequada.

Eu escrevi essa fic enquanto aguardava os jogos mais importantes do _Australian Open _2010 - sim, sempre fui fanática por tênis e vale lembrar que Roger Federer foi o grande campeão desse ano. Inicialmente eu a escrevi na parte detrás do caderninho onde anotava os resultados das partidas, mas com o tempo o projeto foi tomando uma importância maior. A versão final nada tem de similar às linhas escritas no caderno do que algumas frases soltas.

Bem, espero que gostem porque eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. E eu a dedico a todas as boas escritoras de fics que tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

Buchstabieren.


End file.
